


Day 12 - Crow

by GemmaRose



Series: OC-tober [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bee Is Voiceless Again, Gen, Major Character Injury, Original Continuity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: It's been a long time, since Hannah ran into a problem she couldn't fix.
Relationships: Bumblebee & Jazz (Transformers)
Series: OC-tober [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958275
Kudos: 1





	Day 12 - Crow

Hannah Williams did not consider herself someone who gave up easily. When her father got sick, she took his books and taught herself how to keep his collection of airplanes operational. When her group project team stumbled across alien robots living in her family’s hangar, she’d stood her ground and made sure they didn’t damage anything which couldn’t be replaced. When she found out that they’d come without a medic, she had rolled up her sleeves, tied back her hair, and discovered that alien robots weren’t so different from Earth machinery when you got down to the nitty gritty parts.

But this, this was testing her. She groaned and slumped to rest her forehead against Bumblebee’s chin, blinking away the tears which blurred her vision. “I can fix this.” she whispered, hoarse and wobbly, and willed it to be true. “I <>will fix this.”

Bumblebee opened his mouth, but all that came out was a harsh squawk, like a crow run through a distorted synthesizer.

“I’ve fixed you before, I can fix you again.” she swore. “Parts are parts and wiring is wiring. I just- I just have to get all the pieces to connect right.”

“Kid.” Jazz said softly, his knuckles brushing against her back so lightly it was barely a touch at all. “You don’t have to do this. You’ve helped us tons, but yer no medic.”

“Maybe not, but I’m an engineer.” she lifted her chin, doing her best to keep it from wobbling. “I just- I just need to ask the right questions. I’m getting something wrong, I just can’t see it.”

Bee made that awful noise again, and Hannah tried not to flinch. “Don’t try to talk.” she said, picking up her tools again. “You could make the damage worse.”

“Kid... it’s already slagged.” Jazz said, his hand warm where it covered her back. “We have other ways to communicate, he’s still got comms, sign, charades.”

Bumblebee nodded eagerly, gently setting his finger under her chin and lifting it. Once she was looking at him, he pressed his fingers to his own face and pulled his mouth up into a smile. “I know yer not a soldier, Hannah. None of you squishies are, ‘s why we didn’t want you around at first. We’re fighting a war, and sometimes in war people get hurt.”

“I know that.” Hannah sniffled, wiping at her eyes. “I know people get hurt in wars, I know- I know that Bee could have died, that he’s lucky all Metaton-”

“Megatron.”

“All Megatron did was cut his vocaliser up. I <>know that we could’ve lost him, but just because it could’ve been worse doesn’t mean it isn’t sad that he got hurt!”

Bumblebee rumbled his engine, and Jazz chuckled. “He wants me to remind you he’s right here.”

“Sorry, Bee.” she sighed, tucking her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. “I just-”

“You got used to being able to help.” Jazz patted her back, gentle as anything. “You can’t fix everything, kiddo. We’re happy that you tried, but it’s not your responsibility to repair what even a Cybertron-trained medic would choose to replace.”

“What?”

“Damage this severe, most medics won’t even bother trying to fix it.” Jazz shrugged. Hannah shook her head, scrambling off of Bumblebee to stan up straight.

“No, no, you said replace.”

“Well, yeah.”

“Of course!” she bounced her wrench on her forehead, and immediately regretted it. “Ow. But- if Bee’s voice can be fixed, all we need is a new part, right?”

“Kid, where do you expect to find Cybertronian-compatible parts on this backwater planet? No offence.”

“I don’t.” she grinned. “I’m gonna take Bee’s voice thing out and make a new one from scratch.”

Bumblebee made a noise which, even without words, was clearly a refusal, shaking his head and covering his injury with one hand. “He says he’d rather not.” Jazz translated. “Kid, sometimes you just need to let things be what they are.”

“But-”

“But nothing.” Jazz helped Bumblebee to his feet, and pulled out the prongs Hannah had been using to keep Bumblebee’s broken part exposed enough to work on. “You did what you could, not stop trying to do what you can’t. Know your limits, kid. And respect ours.”

Hannah opened her mouth to argue, but Jazz was already guiding Bee away, towards the back of the hangar where they’d set up bunks of sorts. “But I can help.” she mumbled, looking down at the wrench in her hand. That was why she was here, to help them, to repair the damage their larger hands couldn’t reach. Bee’s injury was just- a whole lot more computer-y than the rest of their problems, and she didn’t know computers even half as well as she did engines.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to any not-logged-in readers, but due to an ex who refuses to leave me alone I have had to disable anon comments. Kudos are still open though, and if you want to scream (or would like me to write a fic for you) come check me out on Pillowfort! No account required to get my discord, and I'm always happy to chat. [[Link](https://www.pillowfort.social/GemmaRose)]


End file.
